A whole new world
by Danny's hottie
Summary: A story on how danny became a ghost. I even added some extra things to make a even funnier story. read and enjoy.


The Truth About Danny

The story behind the theme song.

I took a second try at making up what happened. This one is funnier and I also put in his first ghost. This is a narrative done months after the accident. (looking back). Just think of it as Danny's life story.

Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. The reason I became a ghost was do to a extreme chemical unbalance in the cloistral system in my fathers machine. For the record I have no idea what I just said, I just read what was on this index card. Maybe I can explain it a little better, other than reading off some index card that some person sent me. Ok, I will give it a try. I hade some major flaws that lead to me being a ghost. I kinda pointed them out for ya.

Hmmm lets see, I guess it all started about three or four month ago…. I was busy eating breakfast, and I was late for school, (as usual). I rushed to school only to find out that there was no school today. Mr. Lancer had forgot to tell me that there was no school. Personally I think he just doesn't like me. I think he is so whack, and maybe a little over peppy. (ok maybe a lot) He is trying to fit in with us "teens" by using hip lingo. "hey G you're my dog" I mean who does he think he is? He is an old fart for crying out loud, he should act like a grown up! Don't tell him I said that. Anyways I went home and noticed that Mom and Dad were busy in the basement. I did not bother to go down there, Dad might make me his Gunnie Pig for one of his crazy inventions. The last time he invented something and I was his Gunnie Pig, it drained my common sense.

Dad then called me downstairs. I knew I shouldn't have, Jazz even warned me no to go, but did I listen? No. The stupid Fenton Ghost Frilly Doohickey had to drain my common sense. And why can't my dad give a good name to one of his inventions? Also why does it always have to have "Fenton" in the name? Sometime I wonder why I cant have normal parents. Anyways Common Sense flaw #1, I went down, knowing that I would probably be the Gunnie Pig for dad's invention.

My dad proudly stood in front of a strange machine. "Hey Danny this is the Fenton Ghost Portal .I wanted you here to see us fire it up." Said Jack

Well at least I was not a Gunnie Pig. Jack and Maddie put the two plugs together. It did not work, I guess my dad needed to work on it some more. My parents were so depressed. My dad did not invent anything or talk of ghosts for weeks. I became concerned, they were becoming normal. It might me good for everybody else's parents, but I don't want some boring parents. Jack actually gained about 20 pounds in these few weeks. I made a decision, I was to try and fix the portal. I mean with my 9th grade expertise what could go wrong? I was SO wrong.

I took a peek inside the ghost portal. Common Sense flaw #2, I should not have went in there. I looked down. My stupid parents, I mean how stupid can you be, they forgot to flip the "on" switch!

So I reached to turn it on. It worked I can tell you that. I felt like I was struck by lightning. I woke up, I felt fine. Just to be sure I looked in one of the mirrors in the basement. I appeared to be ghost. I had a sarcastic laugh. Oh, Dad, such a crazy inventor. I looked down and I wasn't wearing the white Jumpsuit I had on before I went in there, it was black. And my black gloves were white. I pulled a single strand of hair out of my head, it was white. I had green eyes also. (well I could not check that) I panicked and looked in every mirror in the basement, I looked the same white hair, green eyes, and a black jumpsuit.

Common Sense flaw #3 I screamed at the top of my lungs. Great, here I am, a ghost, I'm dead, what would my dad think if he saw me? I could only think what would happened if he found me. My Dad came rushing downstairs looking for where the scream came from. He looked right at me, but did not seem to notice me. He looked and noticed that the portal was working. He looked so.. I would call it "on cloud nine." He then left to go back upstairs. I looked in the mirror. I appeared to be normal. I thought I needed to sleep on it. Maybe the shock rattled my brain.

I went up to the bathroom to clean up before going to bed. I picked up my tooth brush. I started brushing my teeth. I dropped the brush. Then I realized I was sinking. I grabbed the sink in a desperate attempt to pull myself up. "Oh man I **_really_** need to get some sleep" I said. I finished getting ready and went to bed.

I woke up. I felt as if I was hit by a truck. I looked at the clock. It said 3pm. Yea I said PM! I freaked, then I remembered it was a Saturday. I went downstairs only to run into my sister. "I know about the accident." Jazz Said "I'm not a ghost.. I mean.. what accident?" I said. "Dad's back to normal, you fixed the machine didn't you?" Jazz said. I just looked at her. "You did! You will pay for this." she said. I had a sigh of relief. I turned around and walked right through the wall.

Sam and Tucker were there watching me. They looked so scared. "I can explain" I said. I told them everything that happened. Tucker thought it was so cool that I was a ghost….

To be continued

Ok It needs work I will be adding more later, but R&R anyways


End file.
